There exists a need for an automatic driller that can accurately and efficiently control a drum. For accurate control of a rotating primary mover, which can be connected to a top drive, there exists a need for a automatic driller that repeatably returns a manual brake handle to a set position within the effective stroke for controlling the movement of the rotating primary mover, which can be connected to various pieces of drilling equipment.
The present invention meets these needs.